Jack Sparrow vs Foxy
Jack Sparrow vs Foxy is Peep4Life's sixty-fifth DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 5! Pirates of the Caribbean vs Five Nights at Freddy's! Yar, mateys. Which of these pirates be walkin' the plank? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Sparrow had his objective: transport these mysterious machines from England to America. It wasn't in his interest to look at them, simply steal the payment that the original crew (now gagged and below deck) had originally been en route to receiving. He stood alone at the wheel, but he looked down and saw one of the crates were opened. He made his way down the stairs, brandishing his sword and trying to identify the cause of this trickery. That was when a giant red fox leaped at him from behind the crate. Jack ducked, and Foxy landed clumsily behind the pirate. "Oh I get it, ya sly little bugger. You're after an escape, eh?" Jack then ducked as Foxy slashed with his hook at the pirate. The two then clashed weapons, with Jack grinning in the face of his animatronic foe. The look faded when Foxy bowled him over, and then leaped at him- jaw wide open. Here we go! ''' Bravely trying to stand his ground, Sparrow slashed Foxy in midair. Metal on metal isn't that effective though, and Foxy tried to bite into Sparrow's head as soon as he could. Jack quickly moved his head out the way and slashed again, knocking Foxy in the jaw. The fox was unfazed, and punched Jack to the floor with his hookless arm. Foxy then performed a diving tackle, bringing Sparrow to the floor. Jack struggled against the weight of the animatronic, and Foxy kept biting down, trying to take a chunk out of Jack's face. Jack reached for his pistol, drawing it from his side and firing into Foxy's chest. The bullet did little damage, and Foxy continued to try and bite. Jack rolled Foxy on his side and began to run away. But the animatronic was on his tail, leaping again. Jack stepped aside, and Foxy clattered into the mast of the ship, stunning himself by accident. Jack then rushed and slashed at Foxy's leg, revealing more of the animatronic's endoskeleton. Jack then slashed down onto Foxy's shoulder, trying to cut the arm off, but was sliced in the chest by the hook, which knocked the pirate backwards. A trickle of blood escaped down Jack's face as Foxy looked to finish the job. The animatronic's hook lashed out at Jack, who blocked with his sword. This time, Foxy bit down on Sparrow's hand, nearly tearing the flesh right off the bone. Jack cried out and retrieved his arm after slashing Foxy in the face. Foxy staggered back and Jack stabbed him in the chest. Foxy remained standing and punched Jack in the chin. Several teeth flew from Jack's mouth, and Foxy slashed across the pirate's arm with the hook. Sparrow was now stumbling weakly as Foxy prepared another charge. As the animatronic leaped, Jack drew his pistol and fired a shot into the mechanism of Foxy's jaw, breaking it. The animatronic's bottom row of teeth fell to the floor, and this also stopped the charge as he tried to figure what damage had been done. Jack then ran at Foxy, swinging into him with all his might. Foxy was stunned, and propped up against the side of the ship and Jack grabbed a rope attached to the nearby mast. Timing his throw just right, he wrapped the rope around Foxy's neck as he leaped. He ducked the attack and kept hold of the rope. As Foxy rebounded with a hook swing, Jack blocked with his sword before knocking Foxy overboard. He then stabbed the rope to jerk Foxy's head, snapping it and destroying the inner workings of the machine. Taking no chances, Jack then let pulled the sword out of the rope to send the fox plunging to the depths. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Pirate themed DBXs Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights